I always say how I don't need you:
by sopphs
Summary: SpaPort. Porque ele voltava sempre.


**I always say how I don't need you - SpaPort**

_I don't know if I can yell any louder_

_How many time I've kicked you outta here?_

_Or said something insulting?_

Por muito que Portugal expulsasse-o de lá, ele sempre sabia que ele ia acabar por voltar. Porque ele voltava sempre. Sempre.

- Se voltas a insinuar uma União Ibérica eu juro que é desta que o teu "espaço vital" vai desta para melhor!

E acabava sempre da mesma maneira, com António a ser expulso da casa do português e a voltar para casa, mais uma vez, com as mãos a abanar. Sempre.

_I can be so mean when I wanna be_

_I am capable of really anything_

_I can cut you into pieces_

_But my heart is broken_

Sangue escorria da boca do espanhol. O mesmo sangue que estava no punho do português. Mais uma vez, tinham tido uma das suas usuais discussões, que terminavam sempre numa luta.

António limpou o sangue da sua boca com a dobra da camisa, esboçando um sorriso de seguida. Oh, como Portugal odiava aquele sorriso.

- Se continuares a sorrir, oh meu parvo, eu juro que te corto às rodelas e uso-te como acompanhamento ao bacalhau em vez das batatas!

Espanha riu-se como nunca se tinha rido antes. E isso apenas serviu para piorar o humor do outro.

O espanhol, à visão da cara vermelha de raiva do português, terminou a sua gargalhada e apenas dobrou o canto dos lábios. Porque aquele idiota, por muito idiota que fosse, continuava a ser lindo quando irritado.

António aproximou-se dele e sussurrou-lhe algo ao ouvido, fazendo Portugal corar. O português, perante a acção do espanhol, deu-lhe um murro no meio da barriga, que fez Espanha recuar.

- Sai da minha frente! Já!

E António assim o fez. E quando virou as costas, apesar da dor na barriga, voltou a sorrir. Porque era isso que irritava mais o outro. Um mero sorriso que valia mais do que mil insultos. Um mero sorriso que despedaçava o coração do português em bocados, dividindo-o numa junção de ódio e de amor.

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me_

E por mais que Portugal ordenasse que o espanhol o deixasse em paz, não era isso que ele queria, porque o português não conseguiria viver sem as discussões. Sem as lutas. Sem os sorrisos irritantes. Sem as tentativas invasivas do outro.

Ele não queria que o moreno o deixasse, por nada deste mundo. Por muito que ele dissesse que não precisasse dele, ele precisava. E as coisas voltavam sempre ao inicio e Espanha voltava sempre. Sempre.

_How did I become so obnoxious?_

_What is it with you that makes me act like this?_

_I've never been this nasty_

Tinha sido convidado para ir almoçar à casa de Alfred. Não estava a correr mal de todo, até estavam a ter uma conversa agradável ... Até o espanhol chegar.

- Hola!

E desde que aquela palavra saíra da boca de Espanha, o clima já não tinha nada de agradável. Estava apenas tenso. Muito tenso.

E América apercebera-se disso, razão pela qual decidira sair daquele sitio o mais rápido possível, com a desculpa de que deixara algo no forno.

- Então, que tens feito? - o espanhol perguntou, com esperança de quebrar o clima que se tinha instaurado na sala.

Portugal virou a cara, recusando-se a responder à pergunta do outro.

- Portugal?

O português viu-se obrigado a responder ao outro:

- Nada de especial.

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_

_The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest_

_But baby I don't mean it_

_I mean it, I promise_

Não demorou muito para que, durante a saída de América, os dois acabassem a lutar no chão. Provocações atrás de provocações, provocações estas que levaram a insultos, insultos que levaram a murros, cada um mais forte do que o anterior.

Quando Alfred chegou, rapidamente tratou de separá-los, tomando nota para nunca mais deixá-los sozinhos na mesma divisão da casa.

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_

_I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag_

_And I need you, I'm sorry_

Estavam perdidos no meio do mato. Sozinhos. Começara a chover.

- A culpa é tua!

- Minha?

- Vês aqui mais alguém? - Portugal suspirou, olhando para o moreno à sua frente - Infelizmente, eu não vejo! O que significa que, pelos vistos, estou preso aqui contigo.

Cada vez chovia mais, e as gotículas de água começavam a fazer o seu efeito, molhando as roupas e o cabelo de ambos.

Ficaram a olhar-se durante vários minutos, sentados no chão lamacento, até que Espanha reparou em algo.

- Olha, a alguns metros daqui tem uma cabana, que achas de ficarmos lá até a chuva passar?

- Eu e tu ... numa cabana? Tenho outra opção?

- Tens. Ficar completamente encharcado e acabar por apanhar uma gripe.

Portugal reflectiu no assunto e decidiu aceitar a sugestão do espanhol.

- Quê que eu tenho a perder com isso, certo?

António apenas sorriu.

A cabana até que era acolhedora. Tinha uma pequena lareira, uma cama e uma mesa no canto. Acenderam a lareira com alguns pedaços de madeira que estavam guardados na dispensa.

António começou a tirar a sua camisa, colocando-a ao lado da lareira.

- Q-Que raios estás a fazer? - Portugal perguntou, visivelmente corado.

- A secar a camisa, o quê que havia de ser?

Portugal apenas continuou a olhar para o moreno. Tinha que admitir que este era bastante atraente. A pele morena, os abdominais bem definidos, o cabelo desalinhado ...

- Vais ficar aí a pasmar ou vais pôr a tua roupa a secar?

O português saiu do seu transe e os traços habituais de «Quê que disseste, meu filho da ... » voltaram a esboçar-se na sua cara.

- Umpf.

Imitando o gesto do outro, Portugal desabotoou a camisa e colocou-a perto da lareira. O outro ainda estava perto da lareira, e visto estarem muito próximos, o português desequilibrou-se e caiu por cima do espanhol.

- De-s-cul-pa. - disse, gaguejando

Mas nenhum deles se moveu. Portugal por estar demasiado embaraçado e Espanha porque até que não era uma posição desagradável. Começou a olhar fixamente para o português e reparou numa pequena mecha de cabelo que lhe caía para os olhos. Levou a mão até aos fios de cabelo de Portugal e moveu-os para detrás da orelha, acto que fez o outro corar.

- PARVO! - socou o outro. - Quem te deu autorização para mexeres-me no cabelo??

António apenas encolheu os ombros, o que foi a gota de água para o outro.

- Esta... - e voltou a dar-lhe um murro - é pelos barcos que me destruíste quando estávamos a tentar chegar à Índia. Esta ... - voltou a dar-lhe um murro - é pelos 60 anos que te aturei! E esta ... - desta vez não moveu o punho, deixando-o apenas a meio do caminho - é por teres o sorriso mais irritante e, ao mesmo tempo, mais lindo à face da Terra.

O espanhol ficou paralisado durante algum tempo, depois de ouvir aquelas palavras a saírem da boca do outro. E, quando finalmente tomou consciência do que tinha ouvido, puxou-o para perto de si e beijou-o. Um mero roçar de lábios.

Portugal não fechou os olhos como outro. Deixou-os bem arregalados no inicio, fechando-os consoante ia tomando - ou não - consciência do que estava a fazer.

À mínima abertura dos lábios do português, António não hesitou para explorar ao máximo cada canto da boca do outro.

Separaram-se algum tempo depois, ofegantes. Ainda com os abdominais pressionados contra os do outro, Espanha aproximou a boca da orelha do outro:

- _Te amo._

**Nessi. Março de 2010**


End file.
